Demetrius Alexander Reznov
Demetrius Alexander Reznov Demetrius Reznov was a main charcater in Fall of Gods. He was killed by Dugal Cain at the end of Act 4 of Fall of Gods. He is the former husband of Arina Reznov and father of Vladimir Demetriovich Reznov and Catalina Reznov . 'Early Life' Demetrius was a regular child growing up. He ran, played with friends and fought with his brother Joseph. That all changed on his 15th birthday when in a fit of anger he punched his brother and unfortunatly for Joseph, Demetrius had unlocked his super strength. The blow killed him instantly, sending Demetrius into shock and caused his parents to fear him. In desperation they called in HUNT and them take him away to be trained. Thus began his life in the military. Rise to Power By the age of 25, Demetrius was an accomplished soldier and was climbing his way up in the ranks of HUNT. His life was turned upside down as he met a group of supers that shared his dream of a Londim free of HUNT. He soon was helping smuggle the supers away from Berlin and away from HUNT. He promised he would help them by feeding them information on HUNT and he left to become a double-agent. He never returned as promised. Upon his return to the HUNT he was taken by Mentar for reeducation. Six months later he emerged a new and bloodthirsty man. He began to run increasingly violent operations with his team of Hunter-Killers, earning him the Butcher of Londim. When Jean released his pent up energy, he alerted Reznov to the groups location, once he did he gathered his team and headed out to capture them. Upon his arrival he went to the group and surprised them. Initial reactions were surprise and shock that he arrived, soon though his cover was blown and he was forced to fight his way through everyone. His Hunter-Killers dead and his Power Suit in shambles he was forced to retreat back to Berlin. During the next few months, he continued to rise in power eventually taking command of HUNT and the Londimian Military when Mentar rose to the Presidency after having his predecessor killed by Dugal Cain. During this time, Reznov was using his position of power to sexually abuse the young women of HUNT. Word soon reached Mentar who had Yamato Nasagori alter a woman named Arina to become Reznov's equal and Mentar had hoped she proved to be his better. In the end, Reznov proved to be stronger then Arina and they eventually began a love affair. As France and Rome edged closer to war with Londim, Reznov was introduced to the Four Fiends who would become his Lieutenants and advisers. He then got wind that Snowflake had escaped Nasagori's Lab and was on the run. Reznov grabbed Lily, the Air Fiend and the now HUNT Controlled Ansed Booth and went after her. While they succeeded in recapturing her accomplices, Snow escaped into the night, much to Reznov's dismay and anger. Upon his return he took Lily to Arina and his room and had a Ménage à trois. After a night of debauchery, a calculating Reznov began to shift his troops from around Londim and it's puppet nations to amass on the French and Roman borders to prepare for the coming war. Months after, Omega Nasagori approached Reznov and Arina, telling them that they were expecting twins. Arina was overjoyed and Reznov decided to marry her. At that time, Omega also offered to make Reznov King of Londim, all he had to do was kill Mentar and help Omega get to Mount Everest to unleash his nanites. He was also introduced to Gaia, the clone of Snowflake. He took both Arina and Gaia to not only celebrate the twins but to train Gaia in becoming a woman. Sadly it was not to be, Rome had preemptively struck and attacked HUNT HQ during Ansed's NeoStigmatic invasion of Londim with his horde of infected people. The resulting battles led to the complete and utter destruction of HUNT HQ and the death of Mentar. After Reznov defeated the Roman Inquisition sent to kill him, he discovered one of Rome's greatest secrets and their most potent weapons, The Apostle's Wills. The Apostles of the bible and Jesus were discovered to be powerful supers in their days, who upon their death transferred their power and wills into an object that could be wielded as a weapon. Reznov, as luck would have it found The Will of Judas Iscariot, the traitor. With Mentar's death, Reznov's missing memories returned and he felt remorse for what he had done, sadly the allure of the Eye of Iscariot was too strong and he took it. The eye merged with him and wiped his memories, putting Reznov under it's control, his lust for power and blood rose significantly. He found Arina and Gaia and together they went to a luxury hotel and rested and spent the night together, Arina later on filled him in on his life and current events. The day after he ordered Arina and Gaia to go gather the remaining Hunter-Killers and what was left of the Phantoms Dugal once lead. Bringing them together he arrived at an emergency session of the politician and used his military power and intimidation (via a bullet to a senators head) to have them dissolve the government and gave Reznov complete control. From then on he was Demetrius Alexander Reznov, King of the Britons, Tsar of Russia and Emperor of the Germanic People. Behind his back though, he was known as the Black King, The Butcher, and Usurper King. With his position as King assured he sent out the fiends to attack Rome and France, the armies were devistated and on the brink of collapse when the group of supers arrived and killed them all. With each death, Gaia becam stronger and Reznov sent her to finish them off. She too failed and Reznov himself went out onto the battlefield, but not before arranging a group of guards and loyal soldiers to protect Arina and he instituted a plan in case he dies. Taking to the field, Reznov and 70+ Hunter-Killers and Phantoms attacked the supers. With the final version of his Power Suit, His Powers (altered by Nasagori), and Iscariot's Will, Reznov was now one of the most powerful supers on Earth. Second only to Omega and Bismarck in power. After brutally beating Ansed to near death, the rest of the group arrived from their various battles and began to combined attack on Reznov. At this time Iscariot's Will fully synchronized with Reznov's body and unlocked his full potential. With his powers and body running at peak performance, Reznov almost defeated the group. Death When things seemed darkest for the group, Dugal arrived onto the battle field and he had in his his own Will to fight Reznov with, after a long, drawn out, and brutal battle Reznov fell to Dugal's sword and his body fell into a crevice in the Earth. His bodies final resting place was a lonely and desolate cave. Legacy In the wake of his death, Operation: Dracula was put into effect. By this point the war was lost and soldiers loyal to Reznov and Arina went to work poaching Londim's military technology, secret documents, Art and Priceless Artifacts, and most importantly the Empire's collective wealth (Gold, Stock, Money, etc.) which totaled to 10 Trillion American Dollars. A rogue scientist by the name of Mika also joined the Operation by stealing Nasagori's information and technology, which she admitted was amazingly advanced. With the Operation complete they left for Safe Haven in Japan, where she eventually formed Amalgamation Corp and the remaining HUNT Soldiers formed the Black Watchmen under her command. With her cutthroat attitude and vast resources, her company soon became a world leader in Pharmaceuticals and Weapons development, and the Black Watchman became the world's most successful Private Military Company. Thus cementing her place as the most powerful woman in Asia. Nine months after Reznov died, their children were born and what little remained of Reznov's Consciousness marked his son as hie heir and then disappeared into the ether. Category:Characters Category:Shepherds